


Catching Up

by allonsysilvertongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsysilvertongue/pseuds/allonsysilvertongue
Summary: Morgan spent some time with Peter.





	Catching Up

** Catching Up **

 

Peter always had nightmares, ever since his encounter with the Vulture. If he thought the longer he became Spiderman, the better he would be at handling his nightmares, he was wrong about it.

 

In the aftermath of the battle at the Avengers’ compound, his dreams were vivid and bloody.

 

If the nightmares didn’t keep him awake at night, the _what ifs_ certainly did. The battle was confusing – there were so many things happening at once and even with his enhanced senses, he could hardly keep track of where everyone was at any given time. Which meant, sometimes he lost track of where Mr. Stark was and if he had… Perhaps things could have been different.

 

Peter did the best he could, or at least, that was what Aunt May kept telling him. He did his best.

 

Yet, he couldn’t help feeding into his anxiety and self-destructive thoughts, wondering if there was something he could have done that could have ensured his mentor’s survival.

 

Or perhaps, he was destined to lose every single father figure he had.

 

_Maybe –_

 

The thought caused Peter to sit bolt upright in bed.

 

Maybe _he_ was the problem. Maybe there was a part of him that was cursed.

 

Knowing that his attempts to take an afternoon nap was futile, Peter rolled out of bed with a sigh. He pushed open the window to let some fresh air in and stared hard at the mural someone had clearly just spray painted. He could _smell_ the fresh paint. It wasn’t there this morning when he went to school but there, on a wall across from Peter’s bedroom window was a painting of Iron Man mid-flight between two tall Manhattan skyscrapers.

 

His chest ached; a deep agony that would not go away no matter what he did. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, everywhere he turned, he was reminded of Mr. Stark and his sacrifice. His death ensured the survival of so many others in this planet and beyond the galaxy.

 

Peter figured that by now, he should be used to loss but with each death, it became harder to keep himself fighting and afloat.

 

Closing the window, Peter left his room only to see the soft glow of the kitchen light against the opposite building’s shadows.

 

“Hey,” Peter called out gently so as not to startle Morgan and Aunt May. “What are you both doing sneaking around in the kitchen in the middle of the afternoon?”

 

“ _You’re_ sneaking,” Morgan retorted with an adorable frown.

 

Smiling, Peter folded his arms and leaned against the door kitchen wall. He cocked his head to the side, “what do you have there, little monkey?”

 

“Crackers! Aunt May got it for me.”

 

“Oh, did she? I got you sandwiches, Aunt May,” Peter turned towards May, “and you didn’t get me crackers?”

 

Laughing, May hit him lightly in the arm. “The both of you can share.”

 

“Looks like you gotta split with me, Morgan,” Peter grinned.

 

She extended the plate of cheese crackers to him, pulling back at the last minute and smiling cheekily. The second time she offered the plate to him, she waited until Peter took one and popped it in his mouth.

 

It wasn’t Morgan’s first time in their apartment in Queens. She would often come over whenever Aunt May is off from her shift and Ms Potts’ presence was required in a meeting at Stark Industries. It was strange how life turned out, Peter thought. If Aunt May together with Mr. Stark and by that extension, Ms Potts, had co-parent him then Aunt May and Ms Potts were certainly doing the same with Morgan right now, with Peter somehow embracing the role of big brother. He thought Mr. Stark would have liked it. He would never be able to repay Mr. Stark for everything that he had done for him, but he could try with Morgan.

 

“Can we watch a movie, Pete?”

 

“Sure,” Peter shrugged.

 

“How about … Aladdin?” Morgan asked hopefully.

 

A part of him really wanted to introduce Morgan to Stark Wars but he obliged to her request. He couldn’t refuse her and she knew it too.

 

 _As long as she’s enjoying herself,_ Peter mused as he listened to Morgan singing along to every song. She must have watched the movie again and again if she could have already memorised all the lyrics to the songs. Knowing that she was well occupied, Peter started on his homework.

 

“Prince Ali, mighty as he, Ali Ababwa – Peter, why aren’t you singing with me?“ she pouted. “Don’t you know the song?”

 

“I – uh – yeah, I don’t really know the song. How many times have you watched this movie, Morgan?”

 

“A lot,” she answered, lifting up all ten fingers.

 

“Wow,” Peter chuckled. “You must really like this movie. So, Aladdin’s your favourite?”

 

“Yep. I used to watch with Daddy all the time. But his favourite is Moana. He told me.”

 

Peter blinked at that unexpected piece of information. He tried to picture a scene with Mr. Stark and Morgan sitting in front of their television on a Saturday night watching Disney movies. He never pegged Mr. Stark for the Disney kind.

 

But then again, there was five years of Mr. Stark’s life that Peter didn’t know about.

 

Five years that he missed out.

 

He looked over at Morgan wistfully. He would have liked to see her as a new born baby. He had never been around babies or toddlers. If he had not been dusted by Thanos, he could have been there when Morgan was born; when she took her first step. His thoughts drifted further back. Peter wondered about Mr. Stark’s wedding; if it was small and private, or if he had invited the Avengers that was left.

 

He should ask Ms. Potts about it. There must be photos. It was time he caught up on what he missed and he supposed, he could do some of the catching up with Morgan. She was always so curious and she always wanted to know more about her father.

 

Why shouldn’t they start with the wedding?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
